When Love Takes You In
by Iris Omega
Summary: QW/DC song fic, based on a song by Steven Curtis Chapman. Both Quatre and Dorothy dream about each other, wondering why they feel the way they do. Please R&R, no flames!


Author's Note: This is a DC/QW fic based on Steven Curtis Chapman's "When Love Takes You In". No flames please. If you don't have something constructive to say, then don't say anything at all. Okay? Okay!

Dorothy Catalonia walked through the streets. Where was she going? She was going home, right? Where exactly was home? Sure, she had a nice big house, servants who attended to her every whim, but was that really a home? She shook her head. How did she know what a home was. She'd never had one after all. Suddenly it started pouring. "Great," she thought. "What a way to lighten up the mood."

__

I know you've heard the stories

But they all sound too good to be true

You've heard about a place called home

But there doesn't seem to be one for you

As soon as she opened the door her servants came to attend to her. They took her coat and umbrella. She just wanted them to go away. She sighed. "So this is home." Her mind was whirling with thoughts as she climbed into bed. The sudden image of a certain short blonde with big blue eyes popped into her head. "Quatre." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sure Quatre has a home." A strange feeling filled her body. Unwelcome thoughts filled her head. Or were they unwelcome? "What I would give to see him again." She started sobbing.

__

So one more night you cry yourself to sleep 

And drift off to a distant dream

"Miss Dorothy!"

Dorothy woke up with a start.

"What?!?"

Her maid stepped back startled.

"You were crying and I was worried."

Dorothy sighed.

"Very well. Carry on."

"But Miss Dorothy…"

"I said, carry on."

"Yes Miss Dorothy."

Her maid swiftly stepped out of the room. Dorothy shook herself and yawned. She looked at the clock. "What kind of maid wakes you up at midnight just because you're crying?" She suddenly sat up. "Why was I crying?" It was because of the dream. The wonderful, terrible dream. Why must she keep thinking of Quatre? She punched her pillow as tears filled her eyes. "Why do I feel so much pain when I think about him?" The dream was wonderful, but the pain of seeing Quatre again made it terrible as well. In the dream she had a home. She had a life. She had everything.

__

Where love takes you in and everything changes

A miracle starts with the beat of a heart

when love takes you home and says you belong there

The loneliness ends and a new life begins

When love takes you in

Quatre sat talking to Rashid. Or at least Rashid was talking to him. His mind was somewhere else. To be exact, his mind was in a large house dwelling on a certain blonde war-lover. Or at least she was before. He shook his head.

"Master Quatre?"

Quatre suddenly snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rashid."

"Master Quatre, I have the feeling that you aren't exactly "here" right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Is something troubling you?"

"No," he lied. "I guess I'm just tired."

Rashid nodded.

"I understand."

He patted Quatre on the back.

"Go get some rest."

Quatre nodded.

"Yes, rest."

How could he rest when she was troubling him? How could he rest when he had everything, and yet had nothing? How could he rest when he let the woman he loved go without telling her that he loved her? He felt lonely. Anyone who heard him say that would think that he was going crazy. He had 29, no, 28 sisters, and a troop of Maguinacs to keep him company. But still, he was lonely. After Rashid left his room he went straight to bed, hoping that rest would eventually come. It did. And along with it came a dream.

__

And somewhere while you're sleeping

Someone else is dreaming too

Counting down the days until

They hold you close and say I love you

When it was eventually the right time, Dorothy got out of bed and ready for work.

"Why do I have to keep doing this?" she asked herself. "What's the point?"

As she walked into work Relena came running towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Dorothy!"

"Hello Miss Relena."

She tried to force a smile, but it didn't work. Relena could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Dorothy?"

Dorothy couldn't stop herself. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. She started softly sobbing. Relena was genuinely alarmed. It wasn't every day you caught Dorothy Catalonia crying.

"Come on, Dorothy. Let's go into another room where we can be alone."

Dorothy nodded and tried to stop crying. When they got into the room she poured out the whole story to Relena, who was shocked.

"But Dorothy, I thought you didn't like Quatre."

"That's what I wanted you to think. I really did like him. Too much."

Relena shook her head and smiled.

"Oh Dorothy."

Dorothy didn't seem to catch the humor in it.

"What?"

"The answer is simple."

"What should I do?"

"You should leave right now, catch a plane, and go see Quatre."

Dorothy looked at Relena.

"Is that really what I should do?"

Relena nodded.

"Yes."

Dorothy took a deep breath. 

"Okay. I'll do it."

***

"Master Quatre?"

Quatre turned around.

"Yes, Rashid?"

"Is there something the matter?"

"No."

Rashid looked at him skeptically.

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I know when something's up. So, what is it?"

Quatre sighed.

"It's Dorothy."

Rashid shook his head.

"I thought you were over that."

"I thought so too. I guess we were both wrong."

"Then go."

Quatre was confused.

"Go where?"

"Go see her. If she's causing you pain, you need to confront her."

Quatre knew Rashid was right.

"Okay. I'll go."

***

Dorothy rushed to the airport. She looked around to find a flight. Finally, she found one. The only problem was that it didn't take off for 6 more hours.

"Guess I'll just have to wait then."

***

As Quatre stepped off his plane sudden fear filled him.

"What will happen when I see her? What if she doesn't even live at the same place? It has been three years."

He sighed.

"Oh well."

He walked through the airport to get his bags when he had a refreshing thought.

"No servants to get them for me."

Suddenly he stopped. Standing up to watch a monitor was a familiar blonde. Dorothy! 

***

"Stupid planes," Dorothy growled. "They take so long."

She was starting to get slightly grumpy at her long wait.

"An hour left."

But in one moment, all her thoughts were thrown to the wind. A familiar blue-eyed blonde was racing towards her. Quatre? What was he doing here?

"Dorothy!"

"Q-Quatre?"

__

And like the rain that falls into the sea

In a moment what has been is lost in what will be

"Quatre, is it really you?"

He laughed.

"Does it look like me?"

"Well, yes, but, I didn't think, that is, I didn't know that you were coming because I was going there…"

Quatre didn't give her any more time to talk. He stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

__

When love takes you in everything changes

A miracle starts with the beat of a heart

"I love you, Dorothy."

"I love you too, Quatre. More then you know."

__

And this love will never let you go

There is nothing that could ever cause this love to lose its hold

The small white wedding chapel was filled to celebrate the marriage of Quatre Raberba Winner and Dorothy Catalonia. All of their closest friends were there. Duo and Hilde had taken time from their junk shop to come, Wufei and Sally took leave of work, even Trowa and Catherine were there. Everyone had come to celebrate.

Before long the ceremony was over and everyone had gone home, including Quatre and Dorothy. They sat on a couch in front of the fireplace at their new home. Dorothy rested her head on Quatre's shoulder.

"I'm finally home, Quatre."

"Yes, dear, we both are."

__

When love takes you in everything changes

A miracle starts with the beat of a heart

When love takes you home and says you belong there

The loneliness ends and a new life begins

When love takes you in it takes you in for good

When love takes you in 

Tell me what you think. 


End file.
